


Airport reunion

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, VidCon, hehe it cute, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Techno walks lonely through the airport looking for his ride.Personal ratings:Funny 2/10, steamy 7/10, fluffy 9/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Airport reunion

As Techno walked through the airport, empty halls echoing the sound of planes taking off around him, he kept looking at his phone. The text he sent had been read, but there was still no answer. He was probably driving at the time, but his flight hadn’t landed early, he should definitely be here by now. 

Techno scowled, looking everywhere for a sign of life that wasn’t an employee, hoping that his phone would buzz the long awaited response soon. Looking back down, he saw the faintest hint of a person above the top of his phone. The second he took a double take, the person shouted something and started running over, still barely more than a dot in the background. Then he saw it, a lime green hoodie. With a big smile on his face, Techno walked up, putting his phone in his pocket and leaving his carry on behind him. As they got closer, he could soon see the bright and shining face of Dream, honey hair whipping behind him and freckles just barely visible from the distance. Stopping in his tracks, Techno braced himself and held out his arms. 

Dream barreled into him with the force of a freight train, jumping off the ground to wrap his legs around Techno’s waist as they brought each other into a tight hug. Techno had to step backwards a bit from the impact, but he seamlessly transitioned it into spinning them both around in lazy circles.

“Techno!” The sound was right next to his ear. 

“Dream! You didn’t text me back!”

“Haha, sorry!” He said, pulling slightly away from the hug so they could share a warm kiss. 

After adjusting his hands to support the thighs that refused to leave his waist, he gave a loving smile to Dream. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Dream smiled back, full of gentle kindness, as he tightened his calves to prevent himself from falling. “But how was Vidcon? Fun?”

“Yeah, but it would’ve been better if you were there. You should do a face reveal already so you can come next year.”

“And here I thought you wanted to save me from my army of simps, don’t you want me all to yourself?” He teased. 

“On the contrary, if you do a face reveal, all your simps will leave you when they see your face is average at best, and come to me. It’s always about clout.”

“Yeah.” Chuckled Dream. “Cause you’re just so incredibly hot yourself.”

“You said it not me.”

The laughter lasted longer than the joke was funny, as they were desperately enjoying each other’s company that they had missed. They kissed and kissed some more, sinking into each other’s warmth as they did, both paranoid they had forgotten the comforting taste in the short week they had been apart. 


End file.
